


Interruptions

by FoxofNineTails (TotooftheSouth)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it is resolved, until
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/FoxofNineTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes quite a bit for Levi to lose his cool, but when he does, it’s spectacular. Alternatively, the one in which Eren and Levi can’t seem to catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this got kind of out of hand. I just meant for this to be a short, smutty little PWP and it somehow became a monster. XD I think I just enjoy torturing our poor boys. No angst here, just smut and humor in equal measure, with just a bit of shmoop thrown in for flavor.

Levi was frustrated.

Eren watched the short figure approaching him from across the training ground with apprehension. Tension radiated off of the Corporal with every step and the other occupants of the grounds made way quickly before his clipped pace, knowing better than to test the man’s patience when he was like this.

Eren knew Levi’s sour mood could most likely be attributed to his extended visit to Wall Sina. He’d never been one for formal councils and court life.

“I’m a soldier, Eren,” he’d muttered the night before he left, folding his dress uniform crisply before packing it, “I’m supposed to be killing Titans, not pandering to idiot nobles.”

That had been almost a month ago

“Welcome back, Sir.” Eren snapped into a salute, swallowing thickly when Levi’s eyes darkened.

“Jaeger,” he said stiffly. He came to halt before him and Eren was suddenly hyper aware of his messy appearance. Levi’s frown deepened and a chill ran down Eren’s spine. “You’re filthy.”

Eren couldn’t help but feel a little indignant at that. “I was in the middle of training, Sir.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw a few of the other soldiers go pale, looking at each other with a mixture of awe and fear. But the corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up in the barest hint of a smile.

“Watch your tone, brat,” he said, his words lacking any real venom, and Eren’s heart ached a little. How he’d missed this man. “Go get cleaned up and report to my office.”

“Yes, Sir.”

-

Hair still damp from the shower, Eren made haste through the winding castle corridors towards Levi’s living quarters, having bypassed his office a while ago. He’d heard Levi use that tone before, in more private situations. He’d said office, but Eren knew what he'd really meant.

He was slightly breathless when he reached the Corporal’s room, though more from anticipation than any real exertion. He raised his hand to knock, hesitated, and reached for the handle instead, pushing the heavy oak door inwards and slipping inside.

Before he could so much as announce his presence, Levi was on him, hands fisted in the front of his shirt. He was dragged roughly into the room, the door slammed shut behind him before he was forced against it, a sharp set of teeth latching onto his throat. He half choked on a moan when Levi forcefully slid a knee between his thighs.

“God,” he breathed. “I missed you.”

“You too,” said Levi, lowering his head to press open mouthed kisses against Eren’s jaw, the roll of his hips slowing, becoming more sensual. Eren sighed and nipped at Levi’s ear.

“I thought about you,” he said, grinning when he heard the hitch in Levi’s breath. “Almost every night.”

“Oh?” Levi leered up at him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Eren arched away from the door and raised his arms, allowing himself to be stripped of the garment. Levi bit at his bare shoulder and he keened, the teeth on his skin just shy of being truly painful. “Go on.”

“Thought about you inside of me,” Eren whimpered, rutting shamelessly now against Levi’s thigh. “I thought about you in the showers just now, too. Got myself ready, just for you.”

The Corporal groaned and tore at his belt, shoving Eren’s pants down and helping him to kick them away.

“Fuck, Eren, you’re going to kill me,” Levi sounded strained, long fingers ripping open the front of his own trousers. He grabbed Eren roughly by his thighs and lifted him up, wrapping them around his waist and Eren could only laugh helplessly because, oh god, they weren’t even going to make it to the fucking bed…

A knock at the door came and both froze in place, not even daring to breathe.

Another knock, louder this time, accompanied by Erwin’s voice.

“Levi? Sorry for the disturbance, but I need to go over some of the details of our next scouting expedition with you…”

“One moment, Commander,” Levi managed through gritted teeth and then the two were scrambling for their clothes. They dressed in record time and Eren pressed himself against the wall behind the door. Levi raised his index finger to his lips and Eren nodded, holding his breath while the Corporal opened the door just a crack.

“Erwin,” he greeted icily.

“Ah, Levi…” Erwin sounded hesitant and Eren couldn’t blame him. Levi’s expression was stony, his knuckles white where he gripped the door. “I know you’re probably exhausted from the long trip, but this really can’t wait.”

Levi was silent for a long moment before he nodded curtly. “Of course, Sir. Just a moment.”

“Go ahead, take your-” But Erwin was cut off by the door shutting in his face. Levi pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s lips.

“This could take awhile,” he said apologetically. “I’ll come find you later.”

Eren stamped down his frustration and forced a smile instead. “I’m fine. Go on.”

Levi nodded and turned to the door, pausing and turning back to fix him with a pointed look. “We will be finishing this later.”

Eren nodded and watched him leave, falling back against the stone wall after the door is shut. He took a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair.

Fuck. How was he supposed to train now?

-

In the end, Levi’s meeting ended up lasting well into the night and Eren went to bed hoping that his Corporal would get at least some rest that evening. At dinner, Levi and several of the higher ranking officers were absent and he’d asked Hanji if she could make sure that he got at least something to eat. She’d given him a knowing smile, assuring him that she’d stop by the Corporal’s room before bed to leave him some bread and fruit.

Petra escorted him back to his cell after dinner, looking unhappy as she did so. “Do you need anything else? Extra blankets? I can have Aururo bring you an extra mattress if you’d like?”

Eren smiled. Petra did this every time it was her turn to lock him in for the night. What was it about him that made his female friends treat him like a kid brother? Still, occasionally it was… nice. He supposed he’d rather have this than be looked at like a monster.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he said. Petra hesitated, casting a final dissatisfied look around the tiny cell before nodding. They said goodnight and she shut him in, locking the door before returning to her own quarters.

Eren undressed and crawled into bed, already yawning. He was exhausted, he realized. It had been a long and frustrating day. Before he’d really even settled in, he was fast asleep.

He dreamt of his Corporal’s lips, pressed against his ear, murmuring all of the things he wanted to do to him. When he awoke, he was so hard it was almost painful. Firm warmth shifted against his back and a hand pumped his length in one long, hard stroke and his eyes shot open.

It was just before dawn, if he had to guess by the soft light filtering in through the barred window at the top of his cell. He recognized the set of clothes that was folded neatly atop the small table in the corner and let out a shaky grunt.

“What time is it,” he slurred, voice gravelly from sleep. A pair of lips pressed themselves just behind his ear and he shivered, breath hitching.

“Around six in the morning,” said Levi softly. Another stroke along his cock had Eren writhing, burying his head into his pillow.

“I’ll have to get up soon,” Eren panted. Levi nuzzled the nape of his neck, licking a hot stripe straight across it, mimicking the killing blow for a Titan.

“You’ll have today off.” The Corporal released the teen’s cock, ignoring his desperate moan at the loss of contact, and reached for the vial of perfumed oil he’d brought along with him. Eren smelled the light fragrance, reminiscent of violets, and arched his back in anticipation, turning his head to capture Levi’s mouth in a needy kiss. Levi hummed and gripped the teens thigh, lifting and drawing it back across his hip before reaching down, teasing the delicate flesh of Eren’s perineum with the slick pads of his fingers.

“Oh, Eren!” A singsong voice called from the hallway and both men stopped, incredulous. Surely, they’d misheard. Surely…?

A light knock against the door confirmed their fears and, in a flurry of tangled limbs and bedsheets, Levi was out of sight, having slipped beneath Eren’s bed just as the door flew open. Eren sat up, bunching the sheets around his hips to try and disguise his erection. His cheeks burned as Hanji strode into the room, smiling brightly.

“Good morning, Eren!”

“Uh, good morning, Squad Leader.” Wide eyed, Eren watched Hanji lift the lid off of his clothing trunk and begin rummaging around inside. She tossed him a shirt and a pair of pants, along with some underwear, Eren fumbling to catch them.

“We’re getting an early start today” she said, setting out his belts and jacket for him, despite his protests. “Lots of experiments to run.”

“Er… Corporal Levi said-”

“Levi can spare you for a day,” she quipped, and Eren was mortified to see her look pointedly at the underside of his bed. “Isn’t that right, Levi?”

A vaguely violent sounding grunt was heard from beneath the bed and Hanji’s grin widened.

“Well, maybe next time you wont forget your clothes on top of the table,” she tsk’ed and Eren buried his head in his hands, face burning.

“I’ll wait outside while you dress, Eren. We have a ton to do today, so, no dilly dallying, okay?”

Eren nodded, still hiding his face.

“There’s a good boy. See you in a bit!” With that, Hanji went out into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving a deadly silence in her wake. Eren sprang up from the bed and dressed hastily while Levi dragged himself out of his cramped hiding space. He looked positively murderous and Eren threw his jacket on in a rush, not bothering to smooth out the wrinkles.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later,” he said, unable to meet Levi’s eyes. With a quick peck to his Corporal’s lips, stiff and unresponsive, he fled the room, unsure whether he was more terrified for himself or for Hanji.

-

The next time Eren saw Levi was at dinner. It was an uncomfortable affair, to say the least. The Corporal’s expression was eerily serene the entire time, as he sat sipping his tea and staring at some point in the distance. The rest of the squad was silent as well, a nervous energy simmering just beneath the surface as they all seemed to sense their leader’s dangerous mood.

Eren didn’t have much of an appetite but a strange statement from Levi made him pause in pushing his plate away.

“Eat, brat. You’ll need your strength tonight.”

Eren shuddered in response but complied, though the food tasted like ash in his mouth. The rest of the table’s occupants had gone bright red but remained silent. From the other end of the table, Hanji smirked and Erwin stared hard at Levi. The Corporal ignored all of this and continued sipping his tea, looking as bored as ever.

Time seemed to drag on and Eren hadn’t even realized he’d finished his meal until Aururo was beside him, offering to take his dishes. At first he was surprised by the kind gesture, before he looked at the man, whose hands were shaking, and realized that this was a wild bid to leave the table as quickly as possible. He’d barely nodded before his plate and glass were swept away and he was staring after the retreating back of his comrade. After that, the table cleared quickly and Eren couldn’t help but feel mildly abandoned, left to the wolves- or wolf, as it were.

Erwin and Hanji were the last to leave, the scientist throwing Eren a thumbs up as they went, and Erwin turned to Levi with a critical eye as he passed.

“Just clean up when you’re done. People have to eat here,” he said, sounding quite put upon. Levi didn’t even turn to acknowledge him.

“Don’t I always?” he said calmly. Erwin just sighed.

Then, they were gone and Eren realized with a start that he and Levi were the last two in the mess hall.

Levi was out of his seat in a flash, fingers tangled in Eren’s hair as he hauled him up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him, and slammed him down against the table. Eren yelped when the other tore his jacket from him before reaching around to grip the collar of his shirt. His buttons went skittering across the tabletop and onto the floor as the popped away from the material and then his shirt was on the floor along with his jacket.

“Sir,” he gasped, heaving for breath. His pants were shoved down to his thighs before he’d even realized they’d been undone. “Shit- Levi…”

Levi ground his hips against his ass and Eren jerked at the clothed hardness he felt there. Had Levi been sitting there in this state the whole time!?

“Shouldn’t we go to you’re room? Or at least some place that isn’t here!?”

“No,” Levi snarled against the back of his neck as he tore at his own clothing. “No more interruptions.”

Eren heard the familiar sound of a little glass vial being uncorked and then that same floral scent was invading his senses, making him dizzy. He cried out when a pair of fingers speared into him, trying to spread his legs to accommodate the intrusion, but his pants, still tight around his thighs, prevented him from doing so.

“Fuck! You’re so tight.” Levi sounded absolutely wrecked and Eren ground back as best he could against the fingers inside of him, little breathy sighs escaping him with each push and pull.

“Well, it has been,” he stuttered over his words, keening when Levi crooked his fingers just so, adding a third and pressing. “-a, month, God, please.”

Levi pulled his fingers away, spilling more of the oil out over his palm while Eren arched his back in anticipation. The slick sounds of Levi coating his own cock made Eren’s mouth water and he choked, nails scrabbling over the polished surface of the wood as he was impaled in a single, quick slide.

Levi gave a shout, unable to stop himself now, his hips jerking back quickly only to snap forward again, rutting against his charge. The table jolted forward, dragged along the floor with a strident screech.

Eren wailed and beat at the tabletop weakly, unable to reach his own length, which hung hot and heavy and dripping between his legs. The Corporal gripped his waist tightly, yanking him back into his pistoning hips and he felt like he couldn’t draw a proper breath. He tried to lift his hips, boots slipping on the now slick floor as he was fucked mercilessly.

“Levi,” he panted, his commanding officer’s name spilling from his lips like a fucking mantra. “Levilevilevilevi-”

His orgasm took him by surprise, his eyes slamming shut and his mouth falling open in a soundless scream as his dick pulsed, untouched, spilling his release onto the floor between his quivering legs. Levi still rocked against him, almost violently, even as the aftershocks racked his frame, his slim figure twitching against the onslaught.

Finally, with a thin cry, Levi drove forward and Eren could feel the cock inside him pulse and twitch as semen filled him, scorching his battered insides.

Breathing raggedly, Eren felt Levi rest his forehead against the center of his back, both slick with sweat. His legs were beginning to ache now, stinging where the unforgiving material of his pants had chafed his skin. Levi pressed his lips along his spine, cock sliding from him and Eren shuddered at the feeling of the Corporal’s release trickling down his thighs. Leaning, up, Levi buried his fingers in Eren’s damp hair, pressing a kiss to the corner of the teen’s mouth, and another to his cheek, his jaw, his temple.

Eren sighed and leaned heavily on the table, his legs having given out. “Maybe you should go away more often.”

Levi pinched his thigh sharply for the remark and Eren hissed, though he was still smiling.

“Fuck no,” he muttered, though his tone had that lazy, sated quality to it that Eren loved. “I’m never leaving again. The king can go fuck himself.”

Eren chuckled and then, unable to help himself, full on laughed, so hard that his shoulders were shaking and he couldn’t stop. Levi remained silent, but Eren could feel the full curve of his lips against his shoulder, and that was enough.


End file.
